


Don't Bother To Forgive

by JelloFangy



Category: Teenage Fairytale Dropouts|Awesome Magical Tales
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, myron fucked up, trafalgar is PISSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy
Summary: What if in episode 22... Trafalgar never forgived Myron?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Don't Bother To Forgive

**MYRON'S POV**

This is weird... Trafalgar should've been back by now. That little bed ride wouldn't have hurt him THAT badly. Besides it's a bed! ... _Right?_

_Trafalgar had been gone for a whole hour at this point. For the entire day he had been driven insane by his cousin and his pranks. They haven't done much to help him. All it did was humiliate him. Trafalgar's reputation at school was ruined. But that's not all he was upset about. Myron wasn't even treating him like true family. Wizards have always been family in Trafalgar's heart... But this time, it went too far. After what happened, it seems that Trafalgar needs to talk._

_The door opens..._

"Cousin! I've been waiting for..."

_From one look of Trafalgar, Myron knew this wouldn't end well. Trafalgar looked weak, he wasn't even facing Myron. He was just looking down... And then Myron saw them..._ _The Bags._ _But they weren't just any bags. **They were his bags.**_

"...Cousin... What are you doing with my things?"

_But Trafalgar didn't respond. He just walked up to him and placed his bags on the floor. He then slowly walked to the bed and sat in utter silence._

"Oh I see... You must be upset with me. I had a feeling that things went too far... I just thought-"

**"Oh cut the shit Myron."**

_Myron trembled. That didn't sound like the Trafalgar he once knew. Was he really that angry? Then Trafalgar finally revealed his face... **A bloody nose and a black eye were the first things Myron saw...**_

"Trafalgar oh my god!"

_Myron rushed to Trafalgar. What had he done? No wonder why he was gone for so long. He was hurt._

"Cousin I-I am so sorry! D-don't worry! I can fix this! Let me just-"  
  


_But before Myron could lay a finger on the cousin of his, he was pushed away. THUD. The wall went when Myron banged into it. Trafalgar wasn't upset... He was OUTRAGED._

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME MYRON! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME EITHER! DO YOU KNOW HARD I FELL DOWN ONCE I LOST MY GRIP?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SUMMONED IT OR NOT! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME! **YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME FOR SO LONG!** "

_Hearing those screams made Myron feel so much emotions for the first time in years... Anguish, shock, fear. This was all his fault. He wanted to calm him down but... How would he do that?_

"Trafalgar p-please... Let me just-"

"NO MYRON! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU SEE THOSE BAGS OVER THERE?! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! **NOW!"**

"P-please Trafalgar... I didn't mean for this to happen! I-I didn't want to hurt you!"

_Trafalgar for his personality wasn't that dumb. He could see that Myron did mean it. He remembered every single thing he did today and before._

"Oh... So you DIDN'T mean to HUMILIATE AND DESTROY MY LIFE?! NO! YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU TRIED TO HURT ME! YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE! I'M FINISHED WITH YOU MYRON! HOW COULD YOU?! YOUR... Your dangerous..."

_Trafalgar started to sob, what had Myron done indeed... After everything Trafalgar just broke down._

"Myron... Why do you want to hurt me s-so bad...? What did I ever do to you...? What did I do... We're not supposed to hurt each other..."

**"We were supposed to be family..."**

_Trafalgar was right. What was Myron supposed to say or do at this point? Eventually, Trafalgar pulled himself together, well barely pulled himself together and headed for the door to go tell his dad that Myron was leaving._

"I don't want you to associate yourself with me ever again... Alright? I don't forgive you..."

_Myron was starting to crack... He couldn't speak... He felt tears in coming loose from his eyes. He was shaking..._

"C-cousin... Please... I-"

_Then. Trafalgar spat out the simple sentence that changed the family forever... The sentence that finally shattered the relationship between him and Myron._

**" You. Aren't. My. Cousin"**

_And finally, Trafalgar slammed the door as it went out with a BANG. That was it. This was the end of it. Myron finally broke... For the first time in years he started to cry... He started to sob..._

"Cousin... I'm so so sorry..."

_But what was the point of that? After all. Trafalgar did the one thing Myron kind of wouldn't...._

**_Don't Bother To Forgive._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Me and another friend are gonna save the TFD fanbase with the power of fanfiction. Yeah.


End file.
